Coming Home
by Nevermore97
Summary: What happens when the turtles friend leaves without an explanation,and then suddenly turns up requesting help? Where has she been? Will her past finally be revealed? and how will they all respond after not seeing her for 5 years? READ AND REVIEW! RAPH/OC


**PLEASE REVIEW! Hello, so iv decided to take up writing again. It brings me happiness and to be honest I need a little happiness in my life. I'm currently working on this story and a few others so BE PACIENT ! I am only human. With Love ~ Kat. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Run...jump...run...jump over random trashcan... _

I kept repeating the mantra inside my head trying not to lose focus. Why you may ask would I not want to lose focus? Well I currently have a bunch of very pissed off Purple Dragons up my ass at the moment. Thats why.

" Alright boys .. lets see how well the little brat fights, shall we?" One of the taller dragons said to his goons as he backed me into a corner in the alley. He was tall. Maybe 6'6? Black hair piercings huge muscles that would give the terminator a run for his money, and a whole lotta ugly. I can take him.

"Bring it on dumbass! Wanna show all your boys what a man you are?! Well I got news for you , you'll never be the man your mother is!" I yelled at him . Now normally I wouldnt result to insulting a mans mother , but this prick had gotten on my last freaking nerve.

" Get the bitch!" He yelled.

He didnt have to tell them twice, all at once they came after me. Looking back and forth I saw that there were no other ways out and seeing as to I decided to wear my wedge skate shoes on this fine evening there would be no climbing up the fire escape. So the only option was to stay. And fight.

Fighting had always been something I excelled at. I loved it to be honest, me and my friend Sam used to train at the Dojo down on Princeton in Brooklyn(AN made it up so dont bother looking!) I loved the technique and grace that came with Martial Arts, however I had to quit because of some things.

I managed to block the first guy. He took a swing and I easily flipped him over my head and grabbed a metal pipe laying around and bashed him over the head with it. _Goood one down..only about 20 to go. _I easily managed to take down most of the guys with only my trusty metal pipe. I went over to the leader who was now a bloody mess lying on the cold cement. When he saw me coming he started backing up...well crawling away to be more exact.

" Noonon...no..nooo please ! I'll do anything!" he started rambling my eyes had turned cold a long time ago. I bend down inches from his bloody face. I see the damage my 5'4 stature has done to him. A bloody nose, no doubt broken, a foot that is no doubt dislocated, his ear is bent at an odd angle...which I took as a personal victory to find out that , that could acually happen and bruises and other cuts littered his now broken body,

I then proceeded to pick him up by his shirt collar and slam him against the nearest wall.

"Emph!" He grunted as his back rammed against the brick of the allyway

" Where. Is . Hun." I seethed, every word dripping more venom than the last. "Where is he!" I yelled.

When all I recieved was wimpering I proceeded to throw him to the ground.

Little did he know , that I was packing heat. I whipped out the gun and his eyes got wide...well as wide as they could when they were so swollen from my previous beating. Now I don't normally kill with guns, in fact I find them quite useless in some cases. I prefer to kill in close quarter combat. Or with any of my other weapons. No I was not going to kill the poor son of a bitch. Just scare him enough to make him piss..a little.

His eyes widened even more as I pulled back the thingy( you know the thing on the back of a revolver you press down , ugh the name escapes me"

" Okay! Okay! I'll tell you !" He yelled as he attempted to prop himself up into a seated position

"Now." I seethed my gun never waivoring from it's target

" He's taken over the warehouse over between 6th and 23, I don't know what he's planning I promise! I'm just the messenger!" He started babbling like a fool

" You tell him that ( havnt chosen a name yet) is back. And she's ready for war." I said as I began to back away.

" Yee..ess.. mam" He said shakely " I'll telll him right away mam" He said

" Oh .. and I don't wanna see you around my side of town again. Capishe?" I said with a sinister smile

" Capishe" he said gulping

" Have a lovely evening" I said with a smile

I toook off down the alley out onto the main side walk , I turned left I'm sure that he's sent scouters to follow me which would mean that I'd have to loop around and double back a few times to be sure I lost them before I made it back to my apartment.

_Ugh.. When will this day be over?_

I never thought I would be back in New York ever again. It's been almost 5 years. You see before I left , I had met the guys when I was around 12. I'm 22 now and I left New York when I was 17 . Now these arn't your normal guys. These were my guys.. and they just happened to be big, green , walking, talking, huminoid turtles. But they were mine none the less.

Theres Donetello, or Donny as he likes to be called. He's your know-it-all. He could always help me when it came to anything that had to do with school work. I even tried paying him to do it a few times... lets just say that didnt go over very well with splinter. His favorite color is purple, and he wears a simple purple bandana around his eyes to keep his " identity" a secret, because who's not going to recognize a giant talking turtle right?

Then there was Leonardo, or Leo , he was the rock of the group. He's the foundation that holds them all together, a natural born leader. He's completly and utterly dedicated to his ninjitsu. His loyalty for his team runs deep in his veins, he knows just what needs to be done and when it needs to be done. He's truly an amazing leader. Though we didnt get along that well when we met, mostly because I'm the only human that have ever been in contact with the turtles besides April and Casey, however he quickly accepted me once he saw that little 5'3 muah was not intending them any harm.

Michelangeo is a turtle of many colors.. always the jokester forever the baby, he's the youngest of the 4 and he certinly lives up to the title. The guy practlically lives for pizza, oh and xbox too. Who could forget when he became the battle nexus champion too... we all heard about it for a week straight... it's safe to say my migrane meds came in handy that week.

And last but certinly not least is Raphael. Raph as he likes to be called , he's really something else...he's the gy that haas this hard outer shell ya know? The guy that silently broods , the one with all the walls around him, so nothing can get to him.. but then if you break those walls down .. you see light.. and pureness. He may be a hothead and a sarcastic lug, but he's got goodness in his soul. His hazel eyes are filled with demons .. but then again arnt all of ours? Man I miss him..

_Bout danm time_ I thought as I saw my apartment up ahead, I was beyond tired. Iv only been in New York for a few days so my apartments still not totally unpacked yet, I made my way to the elivator and pressed the number 8 , did I mencion that the elivator was out when I got here the first day? Yea. Lets just say the neighbors know a few new cuss words after me having to drag my shit up 8 flights of stairs.

I made my way down the hall to my apartment , stuck the key in and kicked the door open with my foot, I was met by complete and utter darkness. The Usual.

I quickly turned on the lamp on the side table in my living room , to the left of the door was the living room, I only had my leather black couch there, and a side table with a lamp and a small glass coffee table, to my right was the dining room with my tables and chairs set up with a small chandiler hanging above it all, right across was my favorive place in the entire house , my little window seat that connected to the fire escape. To the left down the hall was my bedroom which had abolutly no furniture in it and my bathroom.

_Guess I'm going furniture shopping tomorrow_ I thought .I made my way to a stack of boxes by my window, I opened the one that said Clothes and dug around until I found my black yoga pants and a grey hang off the shoulder top and made my way to the bathroom and quickly changed.

I went to the couch in the living room and layed down and closed my eyes in an attempt to go to sleep, when it all came crashing down.

"**_I'm acually back"_**

* * *

**SOOOO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I wasnt quite sure about the ending, anyway i'm hoping to update more since thanksgiving break is coming up soooooo REVIEWWWWW**


End file.
